vampire's lounging
by IchixShiroxGrimm
Summary: inspired by nightstalkers by Tiana Misoro. ichi an pals go to a new nightclub that opened up. there he meets shiro the owner. he develops feelings to shiro. but ichi will soon learn his secret along with the club.
1. Chapter 1

ichigoP.O.V

It was a Friday night in karakura an there was really nothing to do but there was a new club in town that everyone seemed to be migrating to. '' hey renji wanna go to that new club that just opened up'' asked ichigo in a less than enthusiastic tone.

Dressed in the tightest pair of black-ish grey skinnie jeans, with a black tank under a white short sleeved dress shirt with red stitching.

''sure. What better way to spend a Friday night going clubbing when we could be doing homework.'' Said renji in a sarcastic tone with the biggest smirk on his face.

Random P.O.V

Ichigo in turn frowned at his friend like always when he makes witty remarks. Renji had on black denim pants that were low on his hips showing sharp hip-bones. He sported a long sleeve black dress shirt with a few buttons undone at the top showing his long neck-line an tattoos running up his body as well as a few buttons down below to even it out. The shirt had white stitching with a skull on the breast pocket. His hair for once wasn't in the stupid pineapple up do, with his array of bandanas. It flowed gracefully over his shoulders an his bangs to the side. It was a nice shade of red and it complimented his tattoos nicely. ''should we invite the gang with us to?'' he asks. ''sure, I'm sure there all dying to have some fun''

So 20 or so odd minutes later the doorbell rang an there they see their friends rukia, toshiro, orihime, tatsuki, rangiku, chad, ikkaku, and yumichika all decked out from short/long dresses to dress shirts an jeans/skinnies.

Frowning ichigo noticed uryuu wasn't with them ''hey where's uryuu?'' he asks rukia answeres an ''he said, and I quote ''im not wasting my time to go out with you guys to get drunk when I could be home doing something worthwhile.'' Ichigo in turn frowned more at this''bastered.'' Renji chimes in '' well, lets hit the road I wanna party.'' ''Yeah.'' Chimed in ikkaku with a huge grin. Driving was a pain, but with 2 cars it wasn't so bad.

With-in a good half hour they were at the club in a bright white an red sign above the doors it said ''welcome to the underground.


	2. Chapter 2

Under the sign on a white bored in black paint read ''go in if you dare.''

'' well this seems like an interesting place.'' Said orihime in a cheery voice. Finally reaching the front of the line we see this big guy with spiked hair and an eye patch asking for our I.D's for the drinks. After looking them over the guy says in a rough voice'' hey yammie we need 10 wrist bands.'' After getting the bands and going inside a cool wind hits us, meaning it's about to get hot in the club.

Going down the hall we see a bunch of doors. '' hey, what do you thinks behind these doors?'' asks orhime being the curious girl she is. '' what do you think there for.'' Says renji with a smirk on his face. Orihime blushes bright pink after thinking it over. Ikkaku and renji bust out laughing only to be hit by rukia. ''don't torment her.'' She said with a stern voice and ice-cold glare. Finally coming to the end of the hall we see a guy with silver hair and a creepy smile.'' Oooh its gin'' rangiku squeals as she runs over an latches onto his arm.

''hey who's this guy ran, you know him'' toshiro asks looking over the guy he was dressed in a longs sleeved black dress shirt an white pants. ''yea, this is the guy I was telling you im seeing, gin ichimaru.'' She chirped. '' well its nice ta meet cha' , as ran said the names gin.'' He said with an eyes closed smile.

''these are my friends from left to right its, ichigo renji rukia orihime tatsuki chad toshiro yumichika and mister light bulb is ikkaku.'' Ran said snickering. Renji almost choked laughing on his gum. 'god damnit rangiku, I told you to stop making fun of my baldness.'' Fumed ikkaku ready to lunge until yumichika held him back. ''well lets get everyone inside for some party'in I want yah ta meet some of the people I work with.'' Gin said while he opened the door for everyone ''lady's an gents might I present yah with the undergrounds… well underground.''

The room's decor looked amazing. The walls were black with glow splatter paint, the bar was bright neon blue in the corner an it was packed with people. A guy with a blonde bob cut was serving people.

In the cent was the giant dance floor with bodies moving, grinding and blending with the beat of the music. In all words short it looked mystifying.'' well wat do ya think?'' gin asked looking at everyone's faces.

''epic.''

''vitalizing.''

''unbelievable.''

''well thanks for the compliments im sure the boss will be grateful.''

Walking through the club we settled on a long table with booth chairs in the corner passing through crowds of people I could see them staring at me but couldn't tell why.

''hey renji , is it me or are people staring at us?'' turning to look I see him grinning ''what?''

''yea ichi there staring all right, there staring at you, like they wanna take you home an keep you locked up.'' He laughs and everyone joins in.

''oh shut the hell up I'm not that good looking I don't get what's wrong with people.''

Everyone thought at this 'is he kidding, he's joking with us right? He's gorgeous. He has short silky orange hair that suited him, sun kissed skin that shined in the light. He has amazing chocolate brown eyes that pull you into a trance, and long lashes that could make a girl jealous. His figure was lithe but still held curves in just the right places to make a model envious. And he was tall enough for a guy or a girl to be content with. Overall ichigo was an angel among people.

'Looking at the club, it was booming. But no one peeked my interest , walking around people kept trying to coax me into dancing with them , but I wasn't interested . Not that anyone could really do it anyway, no one had the balls to approach me' I thought smirking to myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a flash of orange going to sit with a group of people. But what surprised me was that gin was with them. Suddenly I got the perfect idea. 'if gin is there them I could introduce myself to the orange haired beauty and see if I can entice him. I need to make a mental not to give gin a raise. Making my way to them gin spots me ''hey gin, wat're ya doin I don't pay ya ta sit around.'' He grins looking at me slightly amused. ''jus showin my girl ran an her friends around da place, guys let me introduce the owner and my slave drivin boss hichigo shirosaki.''

''pleasures all mine'' he says with a cheeky smirk.

''well I think the introductions are in order from the left we got, rukia, orihime, chad, tatsuki, ikkaku, yumichika, renji, ichigo, an rangiku.''

''nice ta meet cha' hope your enjoy' in yourselves. Tell the bartender kensei the drinks are on the house.''

Renji and ikkaku looked up at him with stars in their eyes'' you…. Are…..GOD and our new best buddy'' in a coursed voice.

Shiro laughed at that ''so why isn't anyone dancing , it's gonna break my heart if no one is.'' He said in a mock-hurt with a hand crossing his heart and a fake sad face with a stupid grin.

''yea that sounds like a good idea.'' Orihime piped up ''let's go.''

''ooh yea jus ta tell ya at like 11 or so is when the black lights and strobe lights come on for the rave. There's a shop near the door where ya came in tha' sells glowsticks an such.''

''hell yea I think this is better than that rave we went to last summer ichi, don't ya think. But those paint balloons were bomb.'' Said renji

''ya, especially when me an tensa ''bombed'' you with the balloons and you had red on your ass pink on your face…..., an-an white on your crotch.'' Ichi said as he was gasping for breathe.

Renji blushed a few shades lighter than his red hair and everyone just laughed more. ''hey, that wasn't funny, It was even worse when I got back to my aparetment. The lights were off an when byakuya saw me the colors looked darker, and his eyes bugged. He thought I was severly gang-banged.''

With that said ichigo and ikkaku were on there knee's laughin while everyone else was holding there sides.

''well…. That was interesting'' shiro said

''ooh you don't know the half of the shit me and my cousin put him through.'' Ichi says as he finally stands up. Making their way through the crowd to the dance floor music starts to beat from the speakers around them its bonamana by super junior. Ichi go and renji look at eachother knowingly and smirk. They get to the middle of the floor as the music starts.

**Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba**

**Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba**

They start moving from side to side.

**[Siwon] Neon alkkamalkka alkkamalkka neomu yeppeun miinah**

**Nal michyeotdago malhaedo nan niga jotda miinah**

**[Heechul] Nuga jeonhaejweo my baby, to my baby naega yeogi itdago marya**

**Gidarinda marya (Baby, you turn it up now)**

As they start moving there left arms swing back an forth with ther feet moving behind the other they switch to moving sideways and continue what there doing.

**[Kyuhyun] Neon, gataboota, gataboota mal jom haera miinah**

**Ni maeumeul gajyeotdamyeon geunyang naneun salmyi winner**

**[Yesung] Ee sesangyi ichiran, ichiran, yongki itneun jareul ddara**

**Na gateun nom marya**

''ooh lord, your DJ's done it now.'' Rukia sighs shaking her head.

''why pre-tell is that?'' shiro questions rasing his eyebrow an looks at her.

''kuz, they basically grew up listening to kpop and this is one of there favorite songs. They know the moves to this song like the know how to sleep.'' She smirks.

This seemed to have peeked shiro's intrest he to was a fan of kpop he turns back to see a crowed already forming and he sees ichigo and renji in the middle. Noticing that the songs almost over since he was talking to rukia he looks to see them pop up in a jerking style when the song ends.

**Bolkamalka, bolkamalka, bolkamalka, na gateun namja**

**Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche, doraseo bwado**

**Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado, na bakke eobtda**

**Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana, na bakke eobtda.**

The crowed goes wild with clapping an cheering . ichi an renji take mock-salute bows and head bac over to rukia and shiro.

'' I have to say that was amazing I couldn't have done it better than myself….i also found out an interesting fact from rukia, that you both love kpop. I am a fan myself.'' Shiro grins.

''yea, we know dances to a lot of them to . what groups do you listen to.'' Ichi asks.

''well I have a lot so ill name a few, first theres Big Bang and the single songs that the members did themselves, super junior as you just danced to,shinee,b2st,MBLAQ,DBSK, Bi Rain and more.''

''same for us to we also listen to the girls groups.'' Renji says catching his breath

just as ichi was about to say something techno music, to be more specific skillex (nice spirits and evil monsters) came on.

'' well it would seem its now 11, time sure flys huh.'' Shiro says

''yea….it does ''ichi says lookin around as bodys start moving an grinding together.

While they were talking shiro got an idea' nows the perfect time to ask him to dance an see what lies ahead.' Taking a breath he ask'' so ichigo'' ''hmm.'' ichigo looks towards him.'' Would you like to dance with me?'' he blushes madly and I smirk .

''s-sure…'' he says. Renji and rukia look at him knowing whats going on because, I mean come on anyone could guess that shiro had taken a liking to ichigo and it would seem he did the same.

Making there way to the dancefloor ichi starts to think,' i wonder if he's bi I mean girls and guys have been looking at him ,but he asks me to dance. I have nothing against it seeing as im gay myself but I mean he's… like a sex god. He's wearing tight black leathet pants that hug his hips so well, he has on a crimson red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons are undone on the shirt to show his collarbones and milky white skin. He has amazing snow white hair and his eyes are like blackholes they just suck you in.'

IM LEAVING YOU IN SUSPENCE. Xd IM SO EVIL HAHAHA . sorry though kuz I need more time to asses the dancing XD an possible get-togetherness of the 2 soon to be lovebirds.

I will have possibly have help writing the yaoi if my new friend Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo will help me out ^_^. Kuz even though I have a kinky mind I jus don't know how to put the words on the page with out giggling or idk wat.

PLEAZE REVIEW I WOULD LUV THE HELP AN CRITICIZM WHERE I LACK AN WHAT NOT …..XD love u guys .


	3. chapter 3

Picking up where I left off kuz im an evil boss like that xDDD lol sexy dance time  
>as usual I luv reviews an wat not luv u all XD<p>

Getting to the middle of the dance floor it was a sea of bodies grinding, moving an flowing to the beat & rhythm of the music.

I could feel people staring at us, I think shiro noticed this as well didn't care.

Turning to face him I see him staring at me like im supposed to make the first move. Just then nice spirits & bad monsters by Skrillex came on an I mentally grinned .

Turning to face away from shiro I put my back to him and brought his hands to rest on my waist.

I started saying my hips getting lost in the music. I could feel shiro tightening his grip and bringing me closer to him I gasped when we touched.

Almost feeling hypnotized I started rocking my hips side to side to the rhythm of the music. Shiro following my motions.

Beginning to get a little bolder i leaned back into him resting my head on his shoulders. I brought my fingers up to run through his hair. 'its so soft and comforting ' I sighed in content.

I could feel shiro move his lips to the back of my neck. Then he kissed it. I felt a groan in the back of my throat.

'it….feels good.'' I inclined my neck to the side for better access.

I could feel him smirking on the back of my neck , as his lips passed over to my exposed flesh.

He started to nibble my ear down to my collarbone . I could feel people gazing apon us, but at this point I could care less and let out a breathy moan.

He turned my head and starts nibbling and licking my lips coaxing me into kissing him back, I was more than happy to comply with.

It was soft….smooth and passionate, yet it held fire in every motion. I laced my fingers through his hair an felt his grip on my waist tighten. It felt relaxing an made me feel comfortable like I could melt in his embrace.

He nibbles my lips more sliding his tongue in when I gasp for breath. I can feel him mapping out the inside of my mouth . so I rapped mine around his in a heavy battle of tongue wrestling .

After it stated shiro more than dominated it with an I loved every moment. He turned me around to face him still in our heated kiss. I could feel him, hands on my ass squeezing and kneading . I moaned and broke away from our kiss for air.

I could see the lust in his golden orbs and it was making me feel heated just being near him.

We started up with the dancing again trying to get back into the motions still nipping at each other's lips.

It wasn't until we were pulled from our haze of clouded lust that rukia was screaming to us from at the bar.

At that moment in like 5 seconds flat it went from blissful heaven to straight into the fucking pits of hell.

We made our way over to the bar minus the occasional hands that tried to grope but shiro warded them off.

From what I could see it was renji and rukia . renji was completely smashed and babbling incoherent nonsense.

It was something about foreplay with him and byakuya that sounded alittle disturbing but could later be used as a source of blackmail if I wanted something.

''so miss pissy what do you need'' asking in my lovely monotoneious voice.

She just glares before saying '' well…for one its like 1am and we have morning classes 2. Renji wont shut the fuck up about his love making sessions with my brother , I mean its good blackmail material but I don't wanna hear it this early in the morning and 3. I WANNA GO THE FUCK HOME AND SLEEP'' all but screaming the last part in my face.

At hearing that it was so early my eyes nearly bulged outta my head

''aahhhhh fuck…I have a morning class with byakuya to …..but after I have shunsui after maybe I can sleep then….. well lets get everyone together an go home I guess.''

I turned around an I could see shiro's face in a slight frown. By no rukia went off to get everyone and renji is still trying to order another drink from the silver haired beauty with the eyebrow piercing.

''…..whats with the look on your face.''

''I jus…..dont want you to leave''

'awww he's like a sad puppy so cute' making that sad face like that . looking him straight in the eye I give him a seductive smile. ''well..I …wouldn't worry about that after being with you and dancing for the past few hours or so….i think I might be back here again….sooner than you think.''

Seeing his face light up with a smirk he leaned into give me a deep passionate kiss. Pulling away I picked up renji and started heading to the exit to where rukia and everyone was I turned back really quickly to wave at shiro then left.

It was around 2 when I got back so I took a quick shower fed zangetsu and went to bed.

**NEXT MORNING**

'Jumping outta bed to the sound of your alarm clock at your ear is not the healthiest way to wake up but who knows anymore' thinking to myself .

Looking at the clock it said 6a.m. class doesn't start till 7:40. I groaned dreading not wanting to get up from the comfort zone of my bed.

I could feel zangetsu get off and hear him padding across the floor to open the door.

Zan was a unique dog. He was a wolf breed so he was really big; his fur was a blackish-brown. He was smart for a dog, seriously what dog do you know of that can open doors or turn on the TV to watch it.

But the oddest thing about him was when he is in thought he will stand on poles to ponder it.

Shaking that thought and rolling out of bed I make my way to the kitchen to start my coffee then head to the shower.

Hopping out and heading into my room to file through my closet on what to wear,….after 10 intense minutes I come out in faded gray-white skinny jeans, a black wife beater with a ripped and torn styled black sweater over it and black and white high tops. To finish it off I added a black styled dog collar.

Making my way back in to the kitchen to grab my coffee I pull out zan's food an look at the time it read 6:50 meaning I had another 50min to get to school.

Backing up my bag with my necessary books I head out to my black/red Kawasaki Ninja ZX 6R motorcycle. I got it at the beginning of my freshman year of collage an it's one of my most prized possessions.

Sending a quick text to renji telling him I'm on my way to meet them at the entrance to school I put on my helmet and start up my baby I'm speeding down the street.

It took no more than 20 min till I pulled up in the parking lot next to renji's new 2011 Chevrolet Camaro . Turing off the ignition and setting the helmet on the back I make my way over to the entrance and see everyone standing around being …..well themselves.

Renji and rukia at eachothers throats about something,yumichika and ikkaku talking to each other rangiku trying to smother toshiro in her death trap she calls boobs and chad orihime and uryuu conversing quietly.

Sighing heavily I approach them ''so what's going on with these to now''

''oohh you know the norm. byakuya accusing renji of making rukia do something evil incarnated'' toshiro said after finally freeing himself from ran's death hold.

Snorting in humor ''shouldn't it be byakuya freaking out about why renji was out so late'

I turned to see ikkaku chuckling. Shaking my head I make my way to 1st per. English..byakuya's class.

'oohh, I so don't wanna be here'saying to myself as I take my seat in the back by the window.

Watching the class file in and toshiro and rangiku sitting infront and to my side. Byakuya taking his spot at the front of the room.

Giving his signature glare the class goes quiet, when he seems satisfied he begins the class.

He begins to pass out or class assignment.

**ENTRANCE TO THE SCHOOL**

''so emo-bitch tell me again why were here'' I asked sneering as we made our way into the school I look to see ulquiorra give me his usual blank stare

''because trash, me and you ..namely you got in to many fights and we had to transfer I just got roped into this.''

''hey..it has to be your fault in this to, your stuck with me and I don't want to deal with you anymore than I have to'' I said.

''silence trash.'' Ulquiorra said as we entered into the main office. At the front desk I could see two people a male with long blonde hair and a female with short green hair and goggles, she seemed to be rattling on to the guy about something.

''rose I don't know what I did but kensei wont tell me.'' I could hear the shorter one say. 'who names there son rose' I thought to myself

'' well mashiro it's still your fault for whatever you did, just think about what it is and im sure it will come to you''

By now this 'mashiro' chick was on the floor having a temper tantrum and 'rose' was shaking his head at her childish antics till he turned and saw us.

''may I help you with something'' he asked

Ulquiorra turned to him'' yes where new here and need our scheduals''

Rose turned to the computer then asked ''your names?''

''Ulquiorra Schiffer and Grimmjow Jaggarjaques'' ulquiorra said in his monotonious voice.

After a few minutes rose handed us our scheduals and went to pry that mashiro girl off the floor it was an amusing sight for 5 seconds till we left.

" seems to be some interesting teachers/faculty in the school, so what's our first class'' I asked

"English with byakuya kuchki Room A204.''

"well lets get going'' I said an we made our way down the hall

BACK IN THE CLASSROOM

For the last ten minutes ive been staring out the window bored out of my mind and the cause of it all is shiro I cant get him off my mind.

"sighing" I looked forward to see byakuya writing notes on the board and quickly copied them down.

"hey ichigo whats up, your spacing more than usual.'' I turned to where toshiro asked me

" nothing really… I jus cant get shiro off my mind I think I really like him" I sighed an shook my head.

"awww someone's in love" I looked up to see ran turned around an making coo noises at me.

''oohhh shut up, go make goo goo face with gin what's his face"

She just snickers and turns around just in time for the door to slam open.

In walked two teens one with green eyes that had thin green lines going down from them to his chin and black hair walked in. His skin was deathly pale and the only sign of color anywhere on his skin was his dark upper lip.

"TOLD YOU I WAS GOING THE RIGHT WAY." Someone said as the other one made his way into the room.

"Silence trash" the smaller of the two said

This one had teal hair that looked tousled and messy, cyan blue eyes, and blue-green make-up around his eyes to give him the wild animal appeal. He appeared to be about 6''2 while the other was easily 5''6 at most.

My mouth ran dry as I eyed the blue hair teen up and down he was in a form fit black muscle shirt with an open white vest over it, tight faded gray skinnies and sky blue converse. He looked like a walking greek statue his clothes hid nothing to the imagination with all of his muscles.

I checked my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling which I wasn't an thanked myself. I turned to examine the other one. He wore a white dress-shirt with a loose black tie white skinnies with a checkered belt and black converse.

He looked cute but the blank stare kind of un-nerved me.

Then it went deathly silent as byakuya gave them an intense x10 death glare "Excuse me gentleman, but as to interrupt me class do you need something?'' his glare not letting up

The short one spoke "yes im Ulquiorra Schiffer and this 'trash' is Grimmjow Jaggarjaques, we have just transferred and this would be our first period class.''

He handed byakuya in my guess was to be there scheduals and after a few minutes he handed them back "very well you can either make a quick introduction or just sit down. Your seats are in front of miss Matsumoto and mr. Hitsuguya they are the in the corner near the window."

Ulquiorra didn't think twice and just took his seat in front of toshiro while grimmjow stood up and decided to introduce himself.

"Yo, the names Grimmjow, if anyone's ever look'in for a fight im your guy." He said with a toothy grin. From what I could see he had abnormally sharp canines, his voice was nice on the ears to it had a nice husky tone that sent shivers down your spine. Everyone jus stared at him in an awkward silence.

Finally he took his seat in front of rangiku. "well,…that was a nice introduction, now back with the lesson plan ." byakuya said. I could tell he felt just as awkward as the rest of the class for listening to grimmjow's intro.

45 min of the class passed and the bell rang signaling for my next class which was history with shunsui which wasn't so bad an I can catch up on my sleep maybe. I have have 2 more classes then lunch 'I can make it till then…I think.' Thinking to myself.

Walking down the halls I waved and said my greetings to students and teachers I know an then I felt a tap on my shoulder an turned to see the new kids. "you were in my last class, need help with something?" I asked to be polite.

Ulquiorra had that blank look but said nothing while grimmjow just looked down at me smirking, I raised an eyebrow 'what's he gonna do?' I wondered to myself.

"hey berry-head, we were wondering if you could point us in the direction of history we have shunsui or whatever his name was." He says

"First off" I said glaring up at him. "Names not berry-head its ichigo, second I have that class next and I'm headed there you can tag along if you want or get lost I don't care either way" I said turning around heading to shunsui's class.

I could hear their footsteps behind me meaning they are following me.

"So strawberry is it all natural or do you dye it, I jus gotta ask kuz that hairs bound to attract attention." He said , you could hear the smirk in his voice.

"yea , its natural but is yours kuz I highly doubt it , did you loose a bet with someone or were you drunk and did it on a whim." I taunted.

I got a shuddering feeling down my spin when he spoke. "yea, its real ... wanna see." With that I could hear rustling and the sound of a belt being taken off so I turn around an stared wide-eyed . 'he ….he was gonna take his pants off In the halls, is he fucking crazy'

" WHOA WHOA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING PULL YOUR BELT BACK ON." I practically shouted , an people stared, some girls going red in the face an guys wolf-whistling and chuckleing.

"all right , geeze don't get ur underwear in a twist , I was only joking." He said snapping his belt back on. we continued down the hall. ' I just met them, an I already feel like there going to be the deaths of me ….i jus wish school was over with , I wanna go see shiro so badly.' I thought to myself. At the thought of even thinking of seeing shiro again I broke out into a smile. He got chills down his spine thinking of dancing with him again.

They walked into class just as the bell rang an saw shunsui trying to sweet-talk nanao the teachers assistant. But seems to be having trouble kuz shes just yelling at him an he's being all dramatic. Sitting in the back again I just rest my head down on my arms hoping the day will go by quicker.

So. Im leaving off here for now. I need to get my barings together to come up for the next part of this story that feels like its gonna kill me to write . XD please R&R

Me: so ichigo how do you like it so far

Ichi: meehh its good but why you gotta put grimm in it he's a pain in my ass

Grimm: -glares- ooii , what you say berry head its more like the other way around

Ichi:glares back- really now

Me: -holds him back- well before something aweful happens imma end this

Remember R&R please sayonara :D


End file.
